Crazychick08-Scallisons Friendship
'''Cratie '''is the friendship between the users Scallisons and Crazychick08. Trivia *Both dislike Sanya. *They disagree on Zig and Zaya, although CC agrees with a lot of Catie's criticisms of them. *Catie made CC a beautiful Owanya collage which she loves even though Catie doesn't ship Owanya. *Both love Gwen Stacy. *Both love Peter/Gwen in Spider Man (although CC prefers Peter/MJ). *CC tried to comfort Catie after Spider Man 2 came out...and still does whenever Catie's reminded of it. *Both ship Camaya, Jatie, Matlingsworth, and Eclare. *Dolly J. is Catie's OTP while it is CC's NOTP. *Both love Disney. *Both love the movie Titanic. *Both heart the Wizard of Oz. *Both consider Clare, Maya, Zoe, Katniss, Johanna Mason, Mulan, Merida, Jasmine, Elsa, Meg, Esmeralda, Hermione, and Ginny their queens. *They disagree about Katie: Catie loves her and CC hates her with passion. *Both consider Miles, Cam, Jake, Eli, Dean, Sam, Kristoff, Ron, Harry, Neville, Peter, Peeta, Finnick, and Kurt to be their kings. *CC's a Ravenclaw and Catie's a Gryffindor. *Both ship Kartie and Finchel. *They disagree about The Fault in Our Stars: Catie loves it and CC despises it. *Both ship Ronmione and Ginarry. *Both ship canon Disney ships without regret. *Both like Rachel, Santana, Kitty, and Brittany but CC does not consider any of them her Queens. *They both ship Bade, and only approve of friendship!Bori. *Both prefer Be Prepared to Hellfire. *They talk on Skype. *Both love Avatar. *Both ship Zutara. *Both prefer Sleeping Beauty to Maleficent. *Both are "basic" Disney fans who love all the movies. *Both love country music. Mutual favourites are Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift, Miranda Lambert, Blake Shelton, Luke Bryan, Jason Aldean. *They both love superhero movies and plan to watch Captain America together over Skype. *They have watched the Avengers over skype together. *Both adore Clintasha and Stevetasha is their BrOTP. *Captain America and Peter Parker are their babies. *They prefer the "Brave Boyscout Sweetheart" type of superhero to the "Brooding Vigilante" type. *Both got chills from the Chitauri when they first saw the Avengers. *Both love the same parts of Avengers (Cap understanding the Wizard of Oz reference, Tony being woken up via Hulk, Steve defending Bruce, EVERYTHING out of Fury's or Tony's mouths) *Black Widow is their queen. *Tony and Pepper and Steve and Peggy are OTPs. *Both forgot the bet at the start of the movie and were confused when Fury got money from Cap. *Both love Magneto. *Both love the way Fury plays people like a violin. *Both love to tease each other about their ships and favourite characters (Ex. Catie will tease her about Zig, she will respond by mentioning finding Zig/Katie fanfic). *Both think it's cool (or would be cool) to share an OTP with your mom. *They agree the circle shot in Avengers is the BEST shot. *When dividing up the Avengers they decided Catie got Cap and Tony, CC gets Fury and Hot Guy - erm, Hawkeye, they share Hulk and Thor, and worship the ground beneath Black Widow's boots. *Both agree Cap is a human puppy level of cute. *Since Cap and Black Widow are both teachers in civilian life, they decided Fury got Cap a job working at Nat's school. *They have said they consider each other totally awesome. *They both consider Savvy J. their favourite Degrassi ship that isn't an OTP. *Both ship Zace. *Catie was at CC's wedding. *Music mindmates~ *Halloween is their favourite holiday. *They are members of the Taylor Swift Defense Squad and the Maya Matlin Defense Squad. They believe that both girls receive more hate than is necessary, and it is essential to protect them at all costs. * CC is trying to get her to read Tamora Pierce. Ships *Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy (Marvel) *Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov (Stevetasha) (Avengers) *Taylor Swift/Kellie Pickler (Keylor) (Celebrities) *Gwen Stacy/Mary-Jane Watson (Marvel) * Elsa/Anna (Elsanna) (Disney) * Johanna/Annie (Hunger Games) * Tripp/Izzy (I'm In The Band) * Maya/Adam (Degrassi) * Becca/Fat Amy (Pitch Perfect) * Marlin/Dory (Finding Nemo) * Dinah/Barbara (DC Comics) * Madeline/Fifi (Madeline) * Brittany/Tina (Glee) * Penny/Tracy (Hairspray) * Tish/Lor (The Weekenders) * Toothless/Stitch (Dreamworks/Disney) * Olivia/Alex (Law and Order: SVU) * Inspector Gadget/G2 (Inspector Gadget) * Elliot/Olivia (Law and Order: SVU) * Brienne/Catelyn (A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones) * Claudia/Stacey (Baby Sitters Club) Gallery Spiderdownload.jpg|Peter/Gwen 9b495fd4e74db24773ee25522b6b0ea7.jpg|Stevetasha Keydownload.jpg|Keylor MJ and GS.jpg Elsanna.png UnknownJannie.jpg imintheband.jpg Adam x Maya.png Pitch Perfect.jpg Dory_and_Marlin.jpg sidebar.jpg hqdefault6.jpg Brittina.png 0Trenny.jpg Lor7.jpg stitch_and_toothless_by_tsaoshin-d7i57wg.png OA_SVU_8.jpg Inspector_Gadget_and_G2's_kiss.jpg Stenson.jpg Bratelyn.jpg Clacey.jpg Category:Female-Female Ships Category:Ships involving Crazychick08 Category:Friendships Category:Ships Category:Ships involving Scallisons